We're WHAT!
by Yukiko5347
Summary: It was a normal day in Gakuen Alice...until Hotaru's invention sends the GA gang to America. Set after the Last Olympian, but Percy's still here. Pairings: Natsume x Mikan, Ruka x Hotaru, Percabeth, GroverxJuniper (yes, them too, if I can.) rated T cuz I wanna
1. Just an ordinary day, plainly simple

It was just another random day at Gakuen Alice. "Hotaruuuu!" A brunette girl shouted as she flung herself towards a black-haired girl about her age, who must've been Hotaru. **Baka baka baka! **Shots rang out and the brunette had been shot three times and was now sprawled out on the ground, her bottom lip quivering. "Shut up, baka." Hotaru coldly stated, before going back to fiddling with another one of her inventions. "YOU'RE SO COLD, HOTARU!" The girl cried, now sitting up and bawling.

"Shut up, Polka. You're making my ears bleed." A raven-haired boy said, his feet on his desk and his head under a manga that had slid off his face when she screamed. "Don't call me that, Natsume!" She huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good morning, Mikan-chan!" A boy with glasses and a backpack on his back greeted the brunette as he walked in. She immediately perked up, beaming at him as she returned the greeting. "Good morning, Kaichou!" (**A/N : I'm sure this isn't really what they called him, but I can't remember, so I just typed this instead. Someone, help me, please?)**

As they all took their seats, Ruka saying hi as Mikan sat down, the teacher, Narumi, had walked, or rather, twirled, in. "Good morning, class!~" He sang, the students already used to his gay-ness. As there were a few "good morning"s, and a "Hn." (you know who said that one ;) ) the teacher began his lesson.

~~~~ TIME SKIP! ~~~~~

It was after lunch, a free hour, so Mikan had decided to go visit Hotaru at her lab. As the perky brown-eyed girl skipped her way down the halls, she started thinking about things. '_The day kinda went by quickly... hmm, after this, maybe I should go to the town?' _she wondered, until she was standing right in front of her desired destination. She skidded to a halt, and knocked before opening it, seeing as how she knew her best friend wouldn't open it anyway.

"Hi, Hotaru!" She exclaimed happily, before being fired at with both a Baka Gun and a "Go away. You're bugging me." Which obviously was answered with a tidal wave of crying and Mikan wailing "YOU'RE SO _CRUEL_!" Of course, she quickly recovered, and asked her what she was up to. Sighing, Hotaru reluctantly replied. "I'm making a time machine." Mikan looked confused. "But, didn't you already make one?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The Invention Alice-bearing child shook her head.

"This one's different. Not only can you go to a different time, but different worlds, and places too. You can go to China, if you want. Just don't come back." Mikan at first looked amazed, then pouted and shouted "Hey! You're such a meanie, Hota-chan!" In response, the purple-eyed girl just put her safety goggles back on and turned back to the machine, continuing her work on it. After watching for what felt to Mikan like hours, but was really five minutes, the perky girl spun on her heel and skipped away, all the while sending her friend a "see you later!" that was never answered.

**Soo? How'd I do? Good? Bad? Review! Don't worry! The PJO characters will be coming in later chapters! I just have to get the base all set out! I'll update as soon as possible, but ONLY if I get at least 5 reviews! And, trust me, I'm REALLY stubborn! See you! .**

**~ Yuki**


	2. Into the egg! Bye-bye Gakuen Alice!

**Okay, fine. I was bored, so I decided to post this second one. Ah, well. Whatever. On to the next chapter, folks! **

The next day, Mikan had wandered around the place, bored, and looking for something to do.

So she said 'hi' to everyone. When she sat on a bench to rest, she leaned backward and thought about napping there, but her thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Sakura-saaan!" She turned to the voice, and saw who it was. "Ah, Ruka-pyon!" She exclaimed, and grinned. "Good morning!" She called, and waved.

When he finally got up to her, he was panting from running so much. "Huff...Hota...hah...Ru...she sai...*pant* to co..." Noticing her confusion, he held a hand up to tell her to let him catch his breath first.

When he finally had, he retold her. "Hotaru said to come to her lab today. She has to show us something." "When?" "Right now." So off they went.

Knock knock "Hey, Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed as she slammed the door open. "Shut up. I'm working." "Hmph!" "Uh, so what'd you wanna show us, Imai-san?" "This." The genius child moved to the side to let them see her creation.

It was a gigantic egg, pure white and glistening, about a foot taller then them. "Err... may I ask what it is?" "WOW, Hota-chan! It's big! It's shiny! It's...it's... uh, what is it?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's a time traveler, but with perks. Not only can you go to a different time, but you can go to other universes, and other places in the world." Their eyes widened. "Ooooh." "Wow." "Hn." Mikan whipped her head around to see Natsume sitting on one of the tables.

"When did _you _get here?" "Before you did, Polka." "Stop calling me that!" "Okay, Strawberry-Print. How about I call you Strawberry-Print?" "AGH! Don't call me that EITHER!"

They bickered for awhile, until Hotaru got irritated.

**Baka baka baka!**

And Mikan was on the floor, bawling and crying, as usual. Then, when Mikan recovered, Hotaru went to the supply closet to add a few finishing touches. Mikan walked over to Ruka to talk to him about who-knows-what, only to trip and have her hand catch onto the egg. Her hand also just so happened to hit the right area, as the egg was automatically opened, and she stumbled in.

She looked around in wonder, at the cream plush walls on the inside, and the little buttons on a ledge that protruded from the walls. There was a screen atop it, that was off.

The place was bigger on the inside then the outside, and had some of Hotaru's other creations on racks, shelves, etc. like her Ducky-Scooter and Catarpillar Sleeping-Bag.

There were also accessories that let you speak whatever language you wanted, or of the current country you were in. "Whoa" She whispered, looking around and staring in wonder. "Sakura-san, get out of there!" Ruka called, clearly worried that she'd mess something up. Hotaru pushed Mikan aside as she walked in, and laid under the control panels to fix something beneath it, muttering "You idiot. Move."

She then got up, left and came back with food, but walking in another room in the egg, Ruka trailing behind her. Mikan was so busy looking around to notice Natsume behind her, eating a strawberry on one of the cream-colored chairs inside, or where she was going.

She was moving towards the t.v., eyes shining, and she put her hands on the table under it, forgetting it had buttons.

"I wonder... do they have Alice children in America?" The door slammed shut, and the egg started making a weird sound.

Just one word, and Mikan had changed everything.

Hotaru and Ruka scambled out of the room they had been in earlier. "You _idiot. _What'd you _do_?" Mikan was stumbling on her words. "I-i just, but I... a-a-nd then-" *sigh.* "This time machine wasn't done yet. It still had it's problems. What'd you say to activate it?"

"Well, before it started up, I said 'I wonder... do they have Alice children in America?" "Oh, gosh... the egg responds and sends you to any area you command it to. When you said the word 'America' it heard you, and thought that you had given it an order to travel."

"Wait, then where are we going in America?" Ruka asked nervously. Hotaru looked at him, dead serious, and replied "I don't know."

They were screwed.

"AAAH!" The egg shook, and Mikan ran around screaming. Eventually being shot by her best friend. Feelin' the love. Then, by some miracle, the shaking stopped.

They all slowly got up, and Hotaru dashed to the screen that was now on. "W-we're here?" Ruka asked, still a little shaken up. Hotaru nodded slowly. "Apperently, yes." She then ran to the exit, locked it, and scampered into another room.

When she returned, she had four necklaces in her hands, all on gold chains, and other equipment. "We'd better put these on, if we want to understand them." She informed the group, handing each one a necklace.

Hotaru got one with a purple gem, Mikan got one with an orange pumpkin, Ruka one with a green-eyed white bunny, and Natsume traded his in with a silver band, a red-eyed black cat charm on it.

Then, she handed them the panda-gear. (A/N: remember, when they were saving Natsume, and they had panda earmuffs? Yeah, that stuff.)

"So, what now?" Mikan asked. "We arm ourselves, then we leave. Duh." Hotaru rolled her eyes. She stuffed a Baka-Gun or two into her small panda-bag, along with a few other things.

Ruka got his bunny, Natsume already had a fighting Alice, and Mikan got the Wind Fan that Hotaru used in the Flower Garden. They all got small bags that looked like mini-bookbags.

Hotaru took a quick glance at the t.v. screen and realised some things.

1. They were in some sort of camp.

2. People were begining to take notice if their egg.

3. They were soon to be surrounded by possible enemies.

4. They were lost, with nowhere to go, and no help to gain.

They were on their own.

**REVIEW! Haha, yes, a cliffhanger! Evil, aren't I? **** But, still, I hope you like this chappie! I tried hard... . This time I want 10 reviews! Hehehe... Oh, I'm **_**sooo**_** evil! Bye, my lovelies!**


	3. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood:Explanation

**Percy** **POV** (You been waiting for that, weren't you?)

_Pff... Shhhh!_ As smoke billowed out, Percy felt as if they were living in some sort of rerun of an Alien Invasion movie. The only problem with that was that the usual meteor/space ship thing that they usually come out of, was a huge, purly white... egg. And, of course, the four weird kids that came out, coughing and hacking.

And the fact that they looked somewhat ordinary. And that the egg came and landed in Camp Half-Blood... Okay, so, there were alot of things wrong with this. But, hey, isn't the life of a demigod _supposed_ to be strange?

**Annabeth****POV** (I'm wishy-washy)

As the smoke came out of the egg, I took that time to quickly glance at the egg and the four figures that came out of it. When the smoke cleared, two were still coughing, one was glaring at us, and the other seemed to just stare emptily at us, but I didn't miss the slight twich in one of her hands, as if she were restraining herself from pulling out a gun and shooting us. I made a mental note to be careful around her, until I got to a safe position to pull out my dagger, for she seems to be the type to be underestimated and/or deciving due to her blank look. I then noticed their appearences, and how... _strange_ their attire was. The black-haired girl with the unemotional face had violet/eggplant colored eyes, and I made a desision to put her on the "possible Demigods" list under Dionysus. She had a white lab coat on, and some sort of school uniform, judging by how the others also wore it. On the right, there were two gold stars, like some sort of ranking, and had a light blue miniature backpack slung over her shoulder. On her shoulders were panda-head earmuffs. _What the heck?_ On her neck was also a gold chain necklace with a purple raindrop-shaped gem. She had safety goggles in one hand, the other on her hip. I noticed a flicker in her eyes, and I realised she knows I'm looking at her, and she doesn't like it. Intresting personality.

I moved on to the others. They all were decked in the same clothes, but different numbers of stars and no lab coat. The blonde boy had a bunny necklace, which kind of made me wonder about him. He had three stars, and panda-looking gear, and... was he holding a _bunny_? He was behind another boy, who was glaring earlier, and still was.

He had bloodred eyes that dared you to come closer, but you wouldn't really like the consequnces. She put him under Ares for possible demigods. He also had a powerful air aound him. Unlike the others, he had no star or necklace, and his uniform was slightly different. He had an earing or two on one ear, and a silver chain bracelet on one skinny wrist. He had a bag, but sticking out of the top was yet another panda headphone.

She then moved on to the last one, with aburn hair inpigtails and chocolate brown eyes. She had an orange pumpkin necklace, the earmuffs on her ears, and a worried look on her face. She had one star, but it was bigger then the others and had a blue circle backround. The girl ran behind the other girl, who rolled her eyes but did nothing. I then saw some sort of paper and wood fan sticking out of her pocket.

"So..." I was pulled out of my analization mode by Katie, daughter of Demeter. "May I ask who you guys are?" She asked politely, but her kind image was ruined by the longsword she had in her hand. The black-haired, boy eyed her weapon but said nothing.

Surprisingly, it was the purple-eyed girl who spoke. "Lose the weapons and we'll talk." Her tone was all buisness, and I started to get her character. The type to not really display emotions but her buisness mode. Katie paused for a bit, before glancing at me, and I looked at Percy in turn. Luckily, he took the hint, and turned to us. "Guys, drop the weapons." And the others did just that. "You know what? I think you guys better come with us... we have some talking to do." Percy told them, and turned around. The hostile girl raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway.

~~~~ The BIG HOUSE!~~~~

Third person POV

"Hey, Chiron?" "Yes, Percy, Annabeth?" "Uh, we have some visitors..." The centaur turned around. He was in his wheelchair, because he couldn't really fit through the doorway without crouching, which was hard to do in his real form.

When he did, he was greeted with a bunch of campers, along with four new kids. "Oh? Who are they?" "We were just about to find out, but we thought it'd be better to come here and get you first." Annabeth answered.

"We don't know if they're you-know-what yet." "I see. Very well, then. We shall go to the meeting room. There are more chairs there." He lead the demigods and guests into the hallway, where they entered a room with a ping-pong table.

Seeing as how the ceiling was far up enough, Chiron got up and out of his wheelchair. Mikan and Ruka's eyes widened to the point they looked just about to fall out, Hotaru took pictures, but you could tell she was shocked as well, and Natsume's eyes widened just slightly.

"WHOA!" Mikan exclaimed. "That's _so _cool! I wanna do that!" The perky brunette jumped up and down, looking ready to bounce off the walls any second. Hotaru lowered her camera and put it away.

**Baka baka baka!**

Mikan was face flat on the floor, and all eyes turned to her best friend, who was holding a gun. She put the shooting end upwards, as if to shoot the ceiling, and blew the smoke out.

"Did you just... _kill_ her?" "Even _I _wouldn't go that far if the _Stolls_ were jumping like that..." Murmurs rose as the demigods stood there in shock. Hotaru just stared at Ruka, who got the message.

Sighing, he walked over to Mikan and said "Sakura-san, will you please get up? You can stop crying now..." Cue confused faces. "That girl just shot her! She's not-"

Was interrupted by Mikan slowly pushing herself off the ground and getting to her feet, still looking at the floor.

Once steadily on her feet, she slowly lifted her head. "YOU'RE SO MEAN, HOTARU! WAAAAA~!" She wailed, her eyes full of tears.

The others didn't know what to say, so they just stood there, faces with expression ranging from "I'm glad she's not dead" and "She's _alive_?" to "What the _crap_?!" After she quit crying, they all sat down around a table, calm and quiet, before Chiron spoke.

"Now, may I ask what you're names are, and where you're from?" "My name's Sakura Mikan, but I guess here you'd call me Mikan Sakura, so just Mikan." "Hotaru." "Ruka Nogi."

They all looked towards the last one, the black-haired kid, who was staring out the window. "And that's Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend. Please don't mind his seemingly-hostile character. He's actually really nice."

"Uh, interesting names you guys have... you're not from here, are you?" Percy asked. The kids shook their heads, well all except for Natsume. "No. We're from Japan." Hotaru replied.

"May we ask, then, how you're able to speak English? And how you got here with- er, how did they get here?" Chiron whispered the last part to Annabeth.

"In an egg." She replied. He looked at her, bewildered, but he continued anyway." " In an, er, egg?" "Oh, Hotaru made these. It's one of her inventions!" Mikan exclaimed, excited. Annabeth's eyebrows rose. She added Hotaru to Hephaestus.

Seeing as they had suprised faces, they went on with how Hotaru had the Invention Alice, and that they had Alices too. Fire, Animal Pheromones, Nullification, Stealing and Insertion. But the demigods were still confused.

"You don't know what Alices are, do you?" Ruka asked. As much as Annabeth and the other Athena kids hated to admit it, they didn't know what Alices were. So, very slowly, they shook their heads.

And They explained. What they were, how they get it, and some of the other Alices that people have. Like the cooking Alice, the Chemistry Alice, Mind-reading, Water, Illusion, etc., etc. Percy seemed suprised when they said there was someone with the Water Alice, and the Wind Alice, though Hotaru just looked a bit irritated at the mention of Wind. "Wait, so... there's a whole _academy_ full of you guys?" One of the campers from the Iris cabin asked, bewildered.

"Yup." Mikan replied cheerily, popping the "p". "Oh, and they're just the _best _of people! They're so kind, and trustworthy, and friendly, and brave, and-" "They get the point, Polka. You can shut up now."

Natsume spoke for the first time in the demigods' presence. Mikan just stuck her tongue out at him, then pouted, arms crossed over her chest. "Uh, anyway, you still didn't answer how you got here..." Hotaru sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Ruka stole a quick glance, before telling them before she could. "Sakura-san got into the egg, said 'America' which activated it, because it responds to voices, and now, here we are." He gave them a breif explanation.

"Yes, that baka over there had ruined everything." Hotaru added in monotone. "Meanie!" Was all Mikan said in response. "So, not to be rude or anything, but where shall we stay?" Ruka asked. Oh, if Hotaru had to live on the streets... Mikan then broke his chain of thought.

"We could stay in the egg!" Mikan told him. "The egg? There wouldn't be enough space..." One of the Hecate cabin members said, unsure of what to think of them. Whoever thought of living in an _egg_? "Oh, we could fit! Hotaru made it so that it's bigger on the inside then the outside!"

"Uh, very well, then.." Chiron didn't know what to think. They seemed so relaxed and so casual for someone who just dropped out of the sky and was now suggesting they live in an _egg_. But he didn't complain. At least they weren't freaking out, or going crazy. They seem to take things better then most.

"But," Hotaru started. All eyes turned to her. "Since you guys got to ask questions, it's our turn." She looked around at all of them, as if searching for someone. "Tomorrow." She added. Some people sighed in releif. Being ADHD, some of the kids had started to get bored and their minds started to wander, and they felt as if they had been held up in this room for an eternity.

So they were glad when they were told they didn't have to do any more of that whole "question me" game they had to sit through. Tomorrow was going to be a looooooooong day.

**Sooooo? How was it? Like? Hate? Whatever. I'll try to get the next one up, but since we all know about the Percy Jackson books, I'll just skip that. I hope this was long enough!**

**~Yuki**


	4. The second day of pure boring

**Hi~! Yes, I know I haven't updated as quckly as you probably would have liked, but, hey! At least I didn't go as far as to finally update after, like, four years! I know someone who did that... not a pretty result. Oh, and after some convincing, I finally decided to NOT skip the questioning chapter. But, anyway, you did not come here to listen/read my useless jibberish, so, on with the next chapter! **** oh, and after some convincing, I finally decided to NOT skip the questioning chapter.**

**Third person POV**

The next morning, Mikan woke up, only to find that she wasn't in her room in the Academy. She almost ran out the door, screaming if she hadn't remembered the day before. So she got up to get ready, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. As she was tying them up in pigtails, she let her mind wander, giggling a bit when she imagined herself running out of an egg, decked in her jammies, screaming like a maniac. "Going phsyco already, at this time in the morning? And I thought you had at least a little bit of sanity left in you."

Mikan whipped her head around to face the person, moving so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. "Good morning, Hotaru!" She exclaimed happily, giving her best friend a bright smile. She was just staring at her, one foot on the wall, her arms folded over her chest.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. Fox-Face and Bunny Boy are waiting." She told her, and pushed herself off the pale orange wall, turning to leave. Mikan turned to her left, to face a purl white dresser, and opened one of the drawers. As she opened one of them, she wondered what she should wear for the day. '_Since my pigtails have Sunflowers,_' She thought, '_Then I'll wear something orange! _' She finished. She didn't know what form of logic that was, or if it was logical in any way at all, but the brunette didn't care. The perky child had other things to worry about.

Like, for instance, what it is the strange campers were going to tell them. They had already proved themselves unordinary and peculiar, what with a half-horse for a camp director/mentor and being able to obtain deadly weapons in a camp. On top of that, they seemed so banded together, so close and attached, like they were all best friends since birth, (that kind of reminded her of Gakuen Alice, and all her friends there,) and had this odd, faraway look in their eyes, like they had seen and went through things no one should ever have to.

Which seemed to make them even closer.

They also looked sad, like they had been mourning over a million deaths of their best friends, scarring them and keeping them distant. It unsettled Mikan when people were upset. But, she knew it was one thing she wouldn't really be able to fix all that much. It was so personal, so heart-breaking, that an outsider like her wouldn't be able to help since they didn't know what happened, and even if they tried, it might only make things worse.

Before Mikan knew it, she was all dressed and ready to go. She looked herself over in the mirror, just to make sure it looked okay.

She had on an orange t-shirt with a yellow ducky in the center and frills at the end of her sleeves, brown jean-material short shorts, and reddish-brown gladiator sandals. She finally decided it was alright, and turned to exit her room which she hoped was temporary.

"Hey guys!" Mikan greeted the other three children cheerily, grinnig as she took a piece of bread and popped it into the toaster, and pulling out butter and a plate.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Ruka smiled. Hotaru didn't say anything, since they already exchanged greetings earlier in the brunette's bedroom.

Natsume just kept his feet on the table, with his head laid back and covered with yet another manga. He settled with "Hn."

Ignoring Natsume's unqualified reply, the brown-eyed girl put her butter and plate on the white table, just as the toaster went _ding_! When she finished her breakfast of butter on toast and a glass of milk, the group of four headed their way to the Big House (which lived up to it's name,) to finish the priority of questioning the demigods. When they arrived, the kids were already there, chatting, napping, reading, creating things (rainbows, random robots, potions/illusions, etc.), and all other things. But as soon as Hotaru cleared her throat, it became dead silent.

All eyes turned to Hotaru, who stared back with empty purple eyes, and finally said, "Let's begin." The Gakuen Alice kids sat down, and when they got comfortable, they began. "Sooo... mind telling us where we are?" Mikan asked, swinging her legs and leaning back on the chair.

"You're in Long Island." Annabeth informed them.

"Okay, then, would you please tell us where we are, as in the place this... house?" Ruka asked politely.

"Camp Half-Blood." Percy said simply. Things were getting a little boring...

"Camp Half-Blood? What kind of name is that?" Mikan asked, confused. She never heard such a strange name before.

"Because we're half-bloods, they named the camp Camp Half-Blood." Malcom piped up. Some kids were shocked he'd actually say that- why would he give it away? "What?" He shrugged. "They were able to get through the camp's magical barrier without help, they were able to see through the Mist, and see our weapons for weapons, not golf clubs or anything." The campers realised how right he was- Hotaru had said "Drop the weapons" when they first met yesterday.

The Gakuen Alice kids were confused. Who were they kidding? They were _obviously_ weapons- how could someone not know that? What's a "Half-Blood"?Mikan decided to voice their thoughts.

"What? Who couldn't see they were weapons? What's a Half-Blood? What magical barrier? Magic isn't real! And, Mist? What Mist? It was clear and sunny yesterday!" She exclaimed/asked in a rapid-fire manner, so quickly it reminded some of when you fast-forward a video, and the voices get all jumbly and non-understandable.

"Er... well, have you studied Greek Mythology?"

"You mean like, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades-"

"Yeah, that stuff!" Percy exclaimed, quickly glancing at the window. Thunder rumbled just a teeny bit.

"Uh, anyway, they're real. And we're their kids." Percy continued. "So, please don't use those names that often. They don't, uh, appreciate that..." The four kids stared at him with an unreadable expression. Well, Hotaru's was unreadable, anyway. Finally, Ruka asked,

"...What?" and the others went

"...Interesting..."

"So you've MET them?!"

"...Prove it."

"Yes, we've met them, it wasn't all that nice half the time though, it's not really that interesting, and prove it? Okay, then..." Annabeth answered. She turned to Percy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded uncertainly, then had them all head to the beach.

Once there, he closed his eyes and concentrated. _SHWOOSH!_ Water rose high, and swept around him like a whirlwind. Mikan's eyes looked just about ready to pop out, Hotaru was taking pictures, Ruka was just standing there in shock, and Natsume just stood there.

When it was finally over, Percy stepped out of the water, completley dry. "WHOA!" Mikan yelled. "You have the Water Alice?! No way! Nobara-chan does too!" She chattered excitedly.

Percy looked confused. "No... I don't have an Alice... remember what I just said? I'm a half-blood, or the official term, demigod." He informed her.

"But, what about Nobara-chan, then? She can control water..."

Percy didn't know what to say. Another kid with water powers? Last time he checked, he was the only one, and they were _Japanese_... "Then she must be a demigod, along with all the other academy students." Annabeth said simply.

"Wait... then what about us?" Ruka asked.

"...Good point, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said. Then her face lit up. "We must be demigods too!" She giggled. "Wait... then who would our parents be?" They all pondered on that for a moment.

"Well, I can tell you this: your definition of Alices isn't that far off from our godly parents' powers. So, maybe we could put you in accordingly by your Alices." Katie piped up. They seemed to ponder on that for a moment.

"Whatever. Let's just finish the questioning first." Hotaru plainly stated. So they went back in and finished.

"The Mist is magic that clouds ordinary mortals' eyes from actually seeing the magical world of the gods. It alters the actual thing. So if a hellhound attacked, they would most likley just see a puppy or something. Which is why we were suprised that you were able to reconize our weapons. Ordinary mortals would probably see a golf clubs or mallets or whatever." An Athena camper informed them.

"There is a magical barrier around this camp, so mortals can't enter accidentally, and monsters can't infaltrate our only safe haven." Annabeth had said.

"Then how do you guys know where to sleep?"

"There are cabins for each god. We sleep in whatever cabin that belongs to our godly parent."

"Well, this is officially boring." One of the Demeter campers stated.

"Wait, so then, what about Gakuen Alice? You said we could be demigods, but we were never attacked by monsters." Mikan was confused.

"Huh. I never really thought of that..." Lou Ellen muttered.

"Then, I guess there are two safe havens." Travis and Connor shrugged.

"So, can we at least contact them?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Through an IM, yes, but you need a golden drachma for that."

"IM?"

"Iris Message, it costs one golden drachma."

"Uh, can we borrow one?"

"Sure." They tossed them a golden drachma, and told them what to say.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me (Insert whoever here) at Gakuen Alice!" Mikan exclaimed in front of the mini rainbow an Iris camper had made. An image shimmered onto the rainbow, anda girl with messy green (green? I dunno, I only read the manga. No colors there.) hair was pacing around the room with a bunch of other kids there. "Nobara-chan!" The girl's head whipped around.

"Mikan-chan!" She gasped, and ran over to her.

"I-i'm not really there, Nobara! This is an IM!"

"You mean Instant Message?" Mikan laughed.

"Iris Message. I'll explain later."

"MIKAN!" The other students screamed.

"Where the _heck_ did you run off to now?"

"Uh,-"

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry, I-"

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MIKAN!"

"I missed you too, just-"

"What happe-"

"GUYS!" Mikan yelled. It all went dead silent.

"Please, let me finish!" They stood still. She sighed, and told them what had happened. "Do you get it now?" They nodded. "Good."

"So, uh, who are they?" Nonoko asked, pointing to Percy, Annabeth and the other demigods.

"Hi." Percy waved. "My name's Percy."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nonoko."

"And I'm Anna!" **(just pretend they undertand eachother: I'm too lazy to have Mikan translate or whatever.)**

"So, as I was saying.." Mikan explained the situation, and when she told them about the demigod stuff, they were gobsmacked.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"That I think I know how to get us all out of that living hell."

**Cliffie! Sooo, what do ya think about that chapter? Oh, and this is around the time where things had started to get dangerous in the GA world. Anyway, review please! They make me happy! . **


	5. Gakuen Alice

Nobara was worried. Scratch that. Worried was an understatement. She had gone through yet another hellish day at the academy, the only thing keeping her going being the thoughts and hopes of seeing her best – and only- friend, Sakura Mikan. After pulling through lunchtime by herself in a corner, as usual, she quickly slipped away from the other kids in her grade. Not that they would notice, or care.

She swiftly walked towards a hallway in the elementary school division where Mikan was. The grades had slightly different schedules, and right about then one of Mikan's classes had just ended. When Nobara finally reached her destination, she abruptly stopped and breathed in deeply.

No matter how many times she had visited her dearest friend, she could never get used to the stares she got from the others as she entered. It's not like they hated her or anything. She just never got used to that much attention at all, much less the negative reasons for being stared at.

After she calmed herself, she slowly slid open the door, ready to make a beeline to Mikan's desk, where she was usually about to get up around this time. But, as soon as she opened the door just the slightest crack, it was quickly slammed open from the other side, revealing a blur of pink and blue.

"MIKAN!" Two voices shouted in unison, as the purple blob tackled Nobara, sending them tumbling onto the floor. The middle-schooler let out a shriek, and was about to use her Alice to either drown them/it, or freeze the thing. Whichever came first.

But, she soon stopped when she realised what it was. Who it was, actually. They were two of Mikan's friends. Nonoko and Anna, was it? Nobara didn't know what was going on. Wasn't Mikan already in there? Was this some sort of joke?

"U-um... what?" Nobara settled for, confusion full in her face and heavy in her quiet words. They looked up at her, and they seemed a bit dissapointed. "Sorry." They both said in unison, before getting up and proceeding to hold out their hands and help the confused middle-schooler up. "We thought you were Mikan or Hotaru." Nonoko told her, and Anna just nodded.

"But...why? Isn't Mikan-chan already in there?" The green-haired girl asked, starting to get worried. They shook their heads sadly, and the feeling of dread and horror washed over the shy pre-teen.

"She hadn't been here all day, and neither have Imai-san, Nogi-san, and Hyuuga-san. We checked their rooms, but they weren't there." Anna told her sadly. The pink-haired elementary student was starting to tear up, as well as her best friend, who slung an arm over her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

Nobara had no idea what to do. It was bad enough that she was ripped out of the only home she knew of and sent here when she was a kid, even though her life wasn't all that good back there, either. Then, she was ostrichized, forced to do missions that often involved bloodshed, and unallowed to make friends, even though most didn't want to befriend her anyway. And now the only friend she had, her only light and loved one, had dissapeared.

It was like she was trapped in some sort of ridiculously tragic movie. The universe just loved to torture her, didn't it? The world is a huge sadist, taking pleasure in pulling children out of their homes and safety, and plopping them down in some random, sinister jailhouse.

A hell on Earth, as Natsume liked to call it.

Then, the universe would fill the closed-off space with sick and corrupted people as their leaders, and watch as the children get tortured silently. Little by little, it would isolate the kids, quietly chipping away at their sanity and health; filling them with pain and horror; hurting them in the most cruelest and mortifying ways, until they were completely insane. They left them mentally broken, and their innocent hearts stolen. That, apparently, was the world's way of working.

"We were even desperate enough to go to Imai-san's lab, which was empty, but it was all messy and unorganized, like they got into a fight; which scares us the most, because Imai-san is always neat and clean." One of the students, who was nicknamed Iinchou (**Yeah, that's right! I remembered! Heck yeah!)**, told her, their voice wavering, and you can tell he was about to cry.

Nobara fell to her knees, shaken and distressed. What should she do? Where was she? Was she- Nobara wouldn't let herself ask that question. She just couldn't. It was impossible. She couldn't be... _Was she dead?_

It was then that she realised that she was crying. She didn't really remember much of what had happened after that, but when her sobbing had subsided, she found herself in Mikan's classroom, along with all the other kids.

They were so quiet, so somber, she would've thought they all were at a funeral. As she layed her head on Mikan's desk, sniffling a little bit, she thought of her best friend, and where she might be. She soon got bored, and her foot started tapping, cutting through the silence.

'_Curse my ADHD..._' Nobara thought, as her foot tapping turned to her finger tapping on the desk, and soon, she was pacing around the room. She wasn't the only one, though. The entire room was filled with kids fidgeting in their seats, pacing the room, tapping their feet, fingers drumming on desks, and so on.

The green-haired female was about to do what would probably be about her 50th lap of pacing, when someone behind her called, "Nobara-chan!" said girl's head turned around quickly, almost causing her to gain whiplash. There, in front of her, stood the girl they had all been worried about.

Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!" She gasped, gaining the other children's attention. The middle-schooler ran over to hug her only friend, until the brunette said,

"I-i'm not really there, Nobara! This is an IM!" The older girl was confused. Instant Message? Wasn't that on a computer?

"You mean Instant Message?" She asked. Mikan laughed.

"Iris Message. I'll explain later." She nodded only a little, not noticing the other people around the perky elemtentary-schooler in the rainbow.

"MIKAN!" The other students around Nobara screamed.

"Where the _heck_ did you run off to now?"

"Uh,-"

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry, I-" Mikan kept getting cut off by her friends' comments and questions.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MIKAN!"

"I missed you too, just-"

"What happe-"

"GUYS!" Mikan yelled, finally getting irritated. The room went dead silent.

"Please, let me finish!" They stood still. She sighed, and told them what had happened. "Do you get it now?" They nodded. "Good."

"So, uh, who are they?" Nonoko asked, pointing to Percy, Annabeth and the other demigods. It was only then that she had noticed them standing there akwardly.

"Hi." The boy waved. "My name's Percy." He had windswept raven black hair, and sea-green eyes. He looked friendly enough, but he seemed to be hiding some sort of sadness.

"Annabeth Chase." A girl with curly blonde hair and intimidating grey eyes introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nonoko." The blue-haired girl said, popping up next to the shy girl.

"And I'm Anna!" Nonoko's best friend exclaimed, appearing on Nobara's other side.

"So, as I was saying.." Mikan explained the situation, and when she told them about the demigod stuff, they were gobsmacked.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Iinchou asked. Mikan smirked a bit, which suprised a few Alice kids. She then answered,

"That I think I know how to get us all out of that living hell."

**Done! I'm making Gakuen Alice a bit more sinister and dark, because it kinda seems like Candyland compared to the PJO situation. Hope you like! Oh, and special thanks to you, Savannah Silverstone, for you are pretty much the only person who bothers to read this and has reviewed on every chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^**


	6. SOPA: Takedown Round 2

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from cookiequeen13, who got this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl. Just to let you know most of this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo. Key word: **MOST**. I edited incorrect grammar and stuff, added links, etc. Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me.

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then _anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
